Vivre
by Kapress
Summary: Harry n'est plus un sorcier mais lus, venez voir sa nouvelle vie! Attention, spoil de X-Men: Days of future past.
1. Chapter 1

**Vivre**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Ceci est un slash !

Prologue

Magneto était assis dans un salon, couché sur un divan en face de lui, un jeune homme ayant la vingtaine. Les yeux de l'homme âgé glissaient sur le corps sous ses yeux. Quelle magnifique créature se trouvait là, alanguie dans sa maison. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et il put y voir tout un monde. Un sourire effleura les lèvres pleines, il était taquin. Le jeune passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffés, aguichant l'autre homme dans la pièce. Magneto sourit, Harry avait toujours été un allumeur.

_ Pourquoi te fais-tu autant souffrir ?

_ Tu ne partiras pas.

_ Pourquoi me garder enfermer ? Tu n'as pas de plan maléfique à accomplir ?!

_ Il n'y a rien de maléfique dans ce que j'ai fait, je veux juste la liberté pour les nôtres.

_ Avant oui, mais maintenant tu sèmes des morts mutants et humains, plus humains que tout. Tu fais peur, tu veux asseoir ton pouvoir.

_ Comme ils l'ont fait.

_ Non, mon aimé. Ils ont peur parce qu'on est différent, les humains sont juste lâches.

_ Tu les méprises autant que moi.

_ Quand bien même, je ne veux pas leur mort ou leur asservissement.

_ Alors tu resteras ici.

_ Comme d'habitude, mon aimé. Comme d'habitude.

Magneto se leva et partit en prenant soin de fermer l'immense porte derrière lui. Ne fermant même pas à clef, un mutant entourait chaque fois la maison d'une bulle à son départ. Rien ni personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir. Dans la maison, le jeune homme soupira. Peut-être était-il destiné à vivre en ce lieu pour toujours.

**Pop**

L'intervention de Raven en 1973 avait permis l'intronisation des mutants dans le monde, les hommes avaient été mélangé entre la peur, la fascination, la reconnaissance, etc... Magneto avait encore été désigné comme l'ennemi publique numéro un. Mais cela ne l'avait pas changé. Il avait préféré voyager et regarder comment évoluer le monde.

En 2000, il rencontra le Mythe, un mutant ayant la capacité de se transformer en créature mythologique. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer, déjà que les métamorphes avaient la vie dure, lui se craignait lui-même. Nombreux étaient les créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas mais que sa mutation lui permettait. Erik le prit sous son aile, puis dans son lit. Le Mythe, aussi appelé Harry, était un jeune homme magnifique.

Le monde avait évolué mais il restait de nombreuses personnes ayant peur et rejetant les mutants. Beaucoup d'enfants encore étaient abandonnés et il n'y avait pas partout des écoles telles que l'institut de Charles Xavier. Le racisme était une chose ancrée au plus profond de l'âme humaine. Erik ne voulait que l'arrêt de toutes violences sur son peuple. Il voulait qu'il soit libre.

**Pop**

Erik rentra dans sa maison après plusieurs jours, il faisait nuit et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry dormait. Il passa la porte et le jeune homme lui sauta dessus. Il le ceintura et le plaqua contre la porte refermée. Le jeune homme se débattit mais l'homme resta le plus fort. Un bruit de feuilles froissées se fit entendre et Magneto se fit violemment repousser. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient devenus rouges et il s'avançait dangeureusement.

_ Tu ne me feras pas de mal, tu m'aimes toujours mon ange.

_ Tu... tu me dégoûtes !

Erik se releva et entendit le bruit de feuilles froissées distinctif des changements d'Harry. Il s'approcha de lui et voulut le toucher mais ce dernier recula. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, des larmes les illuminant. Il se détourna de son tortionnaire, entourant son corps de ses bras. Erik l'enlaça par derrière, le jeune voulut se retirer mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

_ Chhh... Je suis là.

_ Je veux sortir.

_ Nous ne sommes pas bien là.

_ Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus ! Tu n'es plus celui dont je suis tombé amoureux !

_ Pourquoi ?! Parce que je suis vieux ?!

_ Parce que tu es devenu comme ceux que tu combats !

Cette simple phrase fit au plus vieux l'effet d'une gifle. " Comme ceux que tu combats ". Ces monstres qui les maltraitaient, il était comme eux ? Il tomba presque à la renverse. Harry tendit les bras pour le rattraper. Ses mots avaient été trop durs, l'homme ne les méritait pas.

_ Erik, pardonnes-moi. Je... mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

_ Tu ne les pensais pas vraiment ?

_ Tu tues beaucoup de monde.

_ Je n'y prends pas plaisir, ce n'est pas du racisme.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ceux qui ne sont pas mutants.

_ Parce qu'ils maltraitent les nôtres.

_ Pardonnes-moi, mon aimé, dit Harry en se lovant contre lui.

Erik enlaça le jeune homme et l'embrassa. Harry répondit au baiser et laissa son aimé le dépouiller de ses vêtements, il fit de même avec son compagnon. Ils se couchèrent à même le sol et firent l'amour passionnément. Harry s'endormit en écoutant les battements du coeur de Magneto. Ce dernier ne ferma pas l'oeil tout de suite, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Harry. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il enfermé dans cette maison ? Il l'avait enchaîné de force à lui et emprisonné. Pourtant, le jeune homme l'aimait encore. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, cogitant sur le petit bout d'homme endormi dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il était toujours au sol avec Erik. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche où il fut rejoint par son aimé. Là, l'homme l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait et se glissa en lui. Harry gémit de bien-être. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris au fur et à mesure que les hanches du plus vieux accélérèrent. Ils jouirent ensemble et dans un souffle, Erik chuchota : " Tu peux partir." Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif et l'homme ajouta : " Pars avant que je ne change d'avis."

Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la douche et s'habilla avant de récupérer un sac qu'il avait préparé pour sa fuite. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et posa le pied dehors. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il passait, il courut à l'extérieur. Lorsque des mutants aux ordres de Magneto essayèrent de l'attraper, il se transforma en phoenix et s'envola loin, loin de sa prison.

**Pop**

Voici le prologue.

Je suis désolé de poster le crossover X-Men/Harry Potter mais cela fait plusieurs fois que je recommence ma fiction NCIS/HP et elle ne me plait pas trop donc je vous demande de m'excuser et de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début !


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivre**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ainsi que cette nouvelle fanfiction va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

Pop

Chapitre 2

Suite au sauvetage du Président par Mystique, de nombreuses discussions s'étaient ouvertes sur les mutants. Grâce à des fonds, offerts souvent par des parents et des fans de science-fiction, le professeur Xavier avait pu ouvrir d'autres instituts. Les mutants étaient plus ou moins accepté, égaux aux hommes, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Cependant la vie n'était pas facile, de nombreux mutants étaient abandonnés enfant, à la découverte de leur talent, par leurs parents. D'autres mutants et même des humains avaient ouvert des écoles du même genre. Mais l'humain n'a pas naturellement un bon fond et ces écoles n'étaient pas toujours le parfait petit refuge. Hommes comme mutants n'avaient pas les idées pures.

Le rôle des Instituts Xavier s'était étendu à vérifier ces écoles ou orphelinats pour mutants. Il y avait aussi les protestations anti-mutante, pacifique à violente ainsi que les mutants mégalomanes. Plus rien n'était secret et Charles Xavier ainsi que ses X-Men essayaient de garder cette équilibre. A ce jour, personne n'avait pu surpasser ce groupe qui aidait humains comme mutants en danger sans distinction.

Pop

Le Professeur X surveillait mutants et humains avec l'aide de Cérébro. Depuis quelques temps, il observait un mutant de niveau indéterminé. Ce dernier semblait faire du tourisme, il visitait tous les grands lieux des Etats-Unis sans faire d'esclandre, ce qui était rare pour un mutant car ces derniers maintenant révélés n'avaient plus du tout peur et n'avaient aucune honte à exposer leurs dons. Celui-là restait discret, il voyageait, ne côtoyait personne et vivait au jour le jour. C'était cela dont se méfiait le professeur, cette discrétion. Ce mutant avait-il de mauvaises intentions ?

Pop

Harry se sentait bien, il vivait enfin. Il était libre. Grâce à quelques-uns de ses talents, il marchait maintenant avec un porte-monnaie plein et son sac remplis de vêtements en tout genre. Il s'était amusé comme un petit fou à visiter les Etats-Unis, s'informant sur le monde entier aussi, les nouvelles de l'Angleterre en particulier. Les sorciers ne s'étaient pas révélés au monde, sans doute s'enfermaient-ils encore dans la peur de l'évolution. Tout cela était d'une tristesse. Préférant se changer les idées, Harry s'assit dans un parc pour réfléchir à un projet de vie. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Aider Erik dans sa mission de protection des mutants ? En y réfléchissant bien, était-ce là le seul but d'Erik ? Durant ces quelques années, l'homme avait changé, il était plus sombre et Harry n'avait pas réussi à le sortir de ses nouvelles obsessions. N'était-il pas une parmi ces obsessions : la révolution des mutants, la fin des humains et Harry. Peut-être était-ce à cause de lui, il n'avait pas essayé de l'y extraire, pensant que le réconforter et l'aimer serait assez. Maintenant, il voyait bien que c'était trop peu. Soufflant doucement, le mutant secoua la tête, mieux valait continuer de vagabonder pour l'instant. Rien ne pressait, il avait toute la vie devant lui.

Pop

Grâce à quelques petits tours, Harry avait réussi à joindre Gringott et s'était offert un petit café dans lequel il travaillait. C'était sur une petite route assez fréquentée où les voyageurs s'arrêtaient souvent pour manger, souffler un peu. Le petit brun s'était dit que si cela fonctionnait bien, il l'agrandirait avec quelques chambres, ce serait sympa. Les clients étaient sympathiques, il s'amusait bien. Son café était aménagé pour les gens perdus comme lui avant, il avait une petite scène pour les musiciens itinérants et autres artistes, mutant et humain, c'était fascinant. Il acceptait qu'un client fasse un petit job pour payer sa note comme la plonge ou nettoyer le resto aprés la fermeture. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il voulait des chambres en extension, s'ils avaient besoin d'un lit, il les aiderait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait ouvert le Refuge.

Pop

Wolverine était en vadrouille. Il avait entendu parler du Refuge, un petit café de bord de route très abordable pour humains et mutants en vadrouille comme lui. Descendant de sa moto, il vit une petite bâtisse charmante, peinte en bleu comme une petite maison avec des grandes vitres laissant entrer le soleil. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, un boum se fit entendre. Un gosse, la vingtaine à tout casser, venait de tomber au sol. Personne ne comprenait comment il était tombé, mais Logan en rentrant vit quelque chose ressemblant à une queue de serpent disparaître sous le comptoir. Le serveur derrière le dit comptoir en sortit pour se pencher au dessus du jeune homme, son visage était compatissant et le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents, sûr d'avoir réussi sa drague. Mais lorsque le beau serveur se pencha sur lui, il frémit de peur en croisant son regard froid.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être si fier, mon mignon. Attention à qui tu te frottes, tu risquerais de ne pas voir venir la suite.

Le jeune homme trembla en se relevant et le serveur lui fit son sourire le plus mignon en l'époussetant. Le client s'en alla et le brun continua de sourire en faisant au revoir de la main. Logan était amusé par la petite créature en face de lui. Un petit brun aux cheveux décoiffés, un corps fin et musclé sous un tee-shirt et un jean bien moulant. La bouche de Logan s'assécha lorsque le serveur repartit derrière son comptoir, il aurait aimé croquer ses petites fesses.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda le serveur.

_ Si je répondais toi, vas-tu me menacer à mon tour ? lui demanda Logan en retirant son cigare.

Le brun rougit et le regarda surpris.

_ Sans doute que oui, je n'aime pas les propositions inconvenantes.

_ Je suis Logan, lui sourit-il.

_ Harry.

_ Je pourrais avoir une bière, _Harry_.

La façon dont le prénom roulait sous sa langue, il aimait bien et vit que c'était la même chose chez son interlocuteur qui frissonna.

Harry lui remit sa bière et lui sourit. L'homme devant lui lui donnait chaud, il exhalait quelque chose d'animal qui faisait vibrer les créatures en lui. Son corps tremblait de désir et l'homme semblait le voir car il sourit encore plus, deux canines se firent voir au coin de ses lèvres et Harry gémit.

La soirée passa et Harry se contrôla difficilement. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, être sous cet homme. Pendant tout son service, Logan l'avait déshabillait du regard, lui susurrant quelques phrases trop osées pour qu'il les répèta mais en s'en souvenant, il rougissait doucement. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin après avoir fermer le restaurant, il tremblait un peu d'appréhension. Même Erik ne lui avait pas donné envie à ce point, cela n'avait jamais été aussi... pressant. Là, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de se faire prendre par cet inconnu et crier de plaisir jusqu'au petit matin.

Là dehors, se tenait Logan appuyé contre sa moto, il était à tomber, ses bras croisés révélaient une musculature très prononcée. Son tee-shirt ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, son jean moulait ses fesses musclées, il était délicieux à regarder. Harry gémit devant ce spectacle, il avait envie de lui maintenant.

Logan se tourna en entendant le gémissement près de lui, il put voir deux émeraudes brillantes de luxure que la frange de cheveux du brun ne pouvait cacher. Le souffle d'Harry se coupa et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il avait besoin de l'autre maintenant, le mutant dut le ressentir car il s'approcha à grand pas avant d'enfoncer sa langue avec empressement dans la bouche de l'autre. Le serveur couina dans le baiser, c'était si bon. Emporté par le baiser, Logan n'entendit pas l'étrange bruit de papier froissé, ni ne vit le changement de décor pourtant il sentit quand Harry tomba en arrière, l'emportant aussi. Il prit peur, son brun allait fracasser son crâne au sol. Mettant sa main pour amortir le coup, il rencontra une surface moelleuse. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une chambre.

_ Les questions après, lui dit Harry avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Logan ne perdit pas de temps en tergiversion et passa ses mains sous les vêtements du brun. Il lui retira tous ses vêtements avant de s'éloigner pour l'observer. Quel beau corps, une peau si pâle, aucune imperfection. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur un téton qui semblait l'appeler. Harry gémit et, à son tour, déshabilla son partenaire. Ils se taquinèrent, jouèrent avec le désir de l'autre, s'amusant des réactions de chacun. Bientôt, ils ne firent plus qu'un et Logan sut que jamais il n'oublierait ce corps. Le brun cria son plaisir, son nom, ses gémissements, ses plaintes résonnaient dans la chambre. Entouré de ses jambes, le plus vieux ne put empêcher ses mouvements de devenir plus violent, frappant chaque fois ce nerf si sensible. Les cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller, le torse luisant de sueur et rougi, la main s'accrochant violemment au drap près de sa tête alors que ses hanches s'accordaient aux mouvements de Logan, les larmes de plaisir coulant de ses beaux yeux. L'autre mutant ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle devant lui, le brun ne voyait pas à quel point il était désirable, cette seule vision lui donnait envie de jouir mais Harry avant tout, il se retenait de venir.

_ Logan, annh c'est... C'est...

_ Shhh, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Soudain, Harry commença à crier encore plus fort, le nom de Logan sonnait comme une prière, en boucle, il trembla convulsivement et jouit. L'autre mutant, hypnotisé, jouit à son tour dans la chaleur de son amant. Le petit brun était épuisé, ses yeux restaient difficilement ouvert. Logan trouva cela tellement mignon de le voir se battre contre le sommeil.

_ Dors Harry...

_ Restes, souffla Harry avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Pop

Wolverine se réveilla à cause d'une odeur qui fit gargouiller son ventre, du bacon. Il appréciait beaucoup la nourriture faite maison, pour lui elle avait un goût particulier, différente de celle du réfectoire de l'Institut ou des petits restos qu'il fréquentait. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qu'il adorait, peut-être était-ce de savoir que c'était pour lui qu'on cuisinait. C'était rare que cela arrive alors, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, il ne refusait pas de la bonne nourriture. Enfilant son pantalon seulement, il suivit l'odeur. Il trouva alors le mutant brun, parce qu'il était sûr que c'était un mutant, vêtu d'une chemise pour tout vêtement. Celle-ci cachait tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher, se dit tristement Logan, pas contre l'idée de revoir le corps magnifique de son amant. Pour l'instant, il se satisfaisait de la vue de ses jambes musclées et imberbes.

_ Bonjour, grogna-t-il.

_ Bonjour, se retourna Harry, un sourire aux lèvres ainsi qu'un léger rougissement.

Il déposa deux assiettes sur l'ilot central de la cuisine avant de se retourner pour prendre deux tasses. Logan ne tint plus et le coinça contre le plan de travail, se frottant contre lui.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai tout le temps envie de toi !

Un gémissement sonore lui répondit. Il avait sa réponse, c'était réciproque. Il retourna Harry avant de le surélever pour qu'il se trouva sur le plan de travail. Ils se mirent à se déhancher l'un contre l'autre. La virilité du plus vieux se dressa hors de son pantalon déboutonné alors qu'Harry garda la protection de sa chemise jusqu'à ce que Logan la lui retira, ayant envie qu'ils ne soient que peau contre peau. La voix du plus jeune monta de quelques octaves, les grognements du plus vieux se firent bestial et ils jouirent ensemble. Plus tard, ce fut leur ventre qui se rappelèrent à eux. Logan laissa son regard traîner sur le corps de l'autre homme tandis qu'il réchauffait leur nourriture.

_ Je te croquerai.

_ Tu l'as déjà fait.

_ Encore une fois, alors.

_ Je dois travailler.

_ C'est une façon de me renvoyer, demanda Logan en souriant.

_ Si je devais te renvoyer, je ne t'aurai pas nourri, là, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant sensuellement, c'est une invitation à revenir quand tu veux...

Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant, l'aîné prit les fesses de son nouvel amant entre ses mains, les malaxant doucement. Le jeune homme devant était une invitation à la débauche, tout en lui respirait le sexe. Le micro-ondes teinta, les coupant dans le prélude de leur nouvelle activité favorite. Harry se décrocha du brun et plaça à nouveau les assiettes sur la table et s'assit. Logan fit de même sans jamais quitter Harry du regard, voilà une relation qui commençait très bien.

Pop

Erik se sentait vide, Harry était celui qui gardait son humanité. Il l'avait fait surveiller depuis son départ et voilà que maintenant, son amour avait trouvé un amant. Cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait toujours espéré que le brun ne soit qu'à lui seul, pour toujours, mais contrairement à Harry, il vieillissait. Même si cela ne dérangeait pas le Mythe, lui savait qu'un jour viendrait, il ne serait plus là, laissant Harry seul. Le libérer avait été une bonne décision.

Soupirant, il retourna à ses papiers, des plans de ses projets. Il voulait prouver à Harry qu'il n'était pas comme les humains. Quoi de mieux que de suivre l'exemple de Charles Xavier et créer un institut, différent de celui du Professeur. Il voulait un lieu où les mutants comme lui pouvaient se retrouver, loin des préjugés. S'ils avaient tué ou qu'importe leurs crimes, ce serait un no man's land pour eux.

Pop

Les informations ne parlaient que de ça, la folie régnait ches les mutants. Depuis deux jours, des crises violentes prenaient certains mutants qui devenaient sujet à des accès de violence qui étaient dangereux pour tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Ils semblaient perdre le contrôle de leurs dons et devenaient agressifs. Nombreux étaient les gens à l'hôpital ou tués, les humains avaient peur et n'avaient pas de sentiment, tuant et frappant tout mutant trouvé. Une vague de terreur et de meurtres envahissait le monde entier, personne n'était épargné. Personne ne savait quoi faire, tous s'entretuaient sans condition.

Pop

Le restaurant en bord de route d'Harry était devenu un refuge pour mutants et humains, il avait dû se munir d'une armée d'elfes de maison pour agrandir son domaine et l'aider à s'occuper de tout le monde. Gringott lui avait envoyé un jeteur de sorts pour de solides protections autour de ce nouveau sanctuaire ainsi qu'un scrutoscope et des portoloins de secours. De son côté, Harry mettait quelques gouttes de potion calmante et de paix dans toute la nourriture et boisson. Chaque nouvel arrivant passait un entretien avec lui où il se changeait en sorcier pour voir ses intentions avec un legilimens.

Même si il soutenait tous ces gens, il avait peur que l'épidémie arrive jusqu'à eux. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les sauver.

Pop

Je suis désolé pour cette longue absence mais mon nouvel ordinateur fait ce qu'il veut. Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous m'excuserez !


	3. Chapter 3

Vivre

Je vous remercie pour toute ses reviews, je suis désolée de l'irrégularité du temps entre les chapitres que je poste. Bon étant donné que je m'ennuie pour mon propre anniversaire sera mon cadeau à moi-même petit coucou pour vous !

Chapitre 3

Il y avait de plus en plus de rébellion, c'était la zizanie. Mutant contre humain. Mutant contre mutant. Humain contre humain. De nombreux abris avaient été construit mais ils étaient souvent trouver et attaqué. Le nombre de mutant perdant le contrôle de leur don augmentait sensiblement. Les humains souhaitaient une éradication complète. C'était un règne de terreur qui sévissait dans le monde entier, l'anarchie totale.

Pop

L'abri d'Harry était le lieu le plus protégé, il ne cessait de grandir. De nombreuses attaques avait étaient faite contre lui mais jamais il ne dépassait les protections autour de son domaine. Ses pensionnaires avaient peur, ça allait de mal en pis mais ils avaient confiance en lui. Cependant, le mutant ne savait pas quoi faire, il pouvait protéger tout ses gens et ceux au dehors qui étaient sans défense, un jour quelqu'un forcerait-il les protections ? Il ne savait et craignait le futur.

Pop

Charles Xavier était assis dans son fauteuil, il avait envoyé toute ses équipes X-men à l'extérieur pour défendre quiconque en aurait besoin, seuls les plus anciens étaient avec lui cherchant l'origine du mal frappant les mutants. Il ne restait peu de temps avant que le gouvernement n'accepte l'éradication des mutants. Il ne comprenait pas comment du jours au lendemain, un tel apocalypse avait débuté.

L'Institut n'était même plus sûre, il étaient maintenant barricadé de l'intérieur, les mutants y résidant tel des soldas et fugitifs surveillait quand à la moindre attaque, ils avaient peur. Son école avait été le premier foyer ayant subi des attaques, puis les autres écoles qu'il avait créer dans les Etats-Unis, certaines étaient tombé, à sa grande tristesse, mais d'autres tenaient le coups difficilement mais tenaient.

Le professeur X avait pris contact avec d'autre puissant groupe mutant tel que celui de Magneto, il avait besoin de plus de force de défense et d'aide quant à cette épidémie qui touchait les mutants.

_ J'aurai besoin, commença Charles, que quelqu'un aille au Sanctuaire, cet abri pour mutants et humains. Nous avons besoin des même protection que là bas. Je veux que tu y ailles Jean, ce mutant est impératif, trop de personnes meurent, j'ai besoin que tu sois très persuasive.

Tout le monde compris le sous-entendu, le Professeur X ne laissait plus le choix, seule les vie comptaient maintenant. Wolwerine eu un sourire carnassier.

_ Je viens avec elle.

_ Non Logan, nous n'allons pas nous battre.

_ J'y suis déjà aller, je connais le proprio...

_ Non Logan mais amène Rogue peut-être qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose pour nous.

Logan regardait le professeur avant de secouer la tête, elles n'y parviendront pas. Harry est quelqu'un de simple mais si elles arrivaient avec l'intention de perdre un mutant sous sa protection ou de voler, elles seraient face à un mur. Plusieurs fois il était retourner voir le jeune homme, Harry était passionné, indépendant, malin et malicieux mais il pouvait aussi devenir froid, méchant et impulsif. Logan n'avait jamais pu déterminer en quoi consistait son talent, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'Harry faisait de nombreuses chose...

Pop

Magneto avait reçu l'appel à l'aide de Charles mais c'était vrai qu'il fallait protéger les leurs mais ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin c'était la destruction pur et simple de la race humaine. Au début, il voulait se racheter et montrer à Harry qu'il avait tord mais comment pouvait-il quand il voyait les humains tuer sa race ainsi, il n'avait même pas chercher un moyen de les aider de trouver un remède. Non, ils avaient directement pris les armes.

Il veillait aussi sur Harry, il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son petit amant et était fier de ses défenses. Harry aurait été un atout dans son groupe mais il savait que jamais l'homme n'aurait approuvé ses méthodes.

Pop

« Nous le groupe pharmaceutique DTDM, nous invitons tout mutants désireux de ne plus craindre la perte de de contrôle, le moyen devenez humains, tout simplement. Notre adresse est le 45 …., New York »

Depuis peu cette publicité passait partout, chaînes de télé, de radio, même par SMS, et par émail, etc. De nombreux mutants y accouraient, c'était pour eux le seule moyens de survivre aux actes meurtriers qui régnaient partout.

Pop

Un fort bruit de moteur fit Harry sortir de son restaurant, un étrange jet se posait hors de ses protection. Deux femmes en sortir quelques minutes plus tard, elles était vêtue de combinaison frappé d'un X sur la poitrine. Des X-men il s'attendait à les voir plus tôt. Les deux femmes se firent repousser par ses protections et attendirent qu'il daigne les faire rentrer. Harry sourit, si elles pensaient rentrer aussi facilement. Il se dirigea vers elle, changeant doucement pour sortir des protection, rien ne tuait un vampire si ce n'est un tueur de vampire ou un autre vampire et aucune d'elle n'avait de rapport avec la magie.

_ Bonjour Mesdames, qu'est ce qui vous amène à mon humble sanctuaire ?

_ Nous avons besoin de votre aide, dit la plus âgée qui avait les cheveux rouges.

_ En quoi puis-je vous aidez ?

_ Nous voulons les même protections que vous, de nombreux élèves tombes sous les assauts meurtriers des humains.

_ Je vous invite alors à les faire venir, je peux agrandir mon domaine mais vous donnez ses protection me coûterais trop.

Comme si les gobelins accepterais de traiter avec des créatures non magiques, déjà qu'ils n'appréciaient pas les sorciers, et encore moins les humains, les mutants qui était entre les deux ce n'étaient pas mieux. Lui, était une exception, car sa mutation et sa magie n'était qu'un seul phénomène, il était de sa mutation de la magie et toute créatures magique étant de la magie, il avait le don de se changer en chacune d'elles.

_ Faire autant de monde voyager serait trop dangereux, s'écria la rousse.

_ Mais je vous offre ma protection si vous ne voulez pas venir je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

La jeune femme se rebiffa contre son ton nonchalant. « Tu n'as pas le choix, nous avons besoin de ses protection, donne nous le mutant » Le regard d'Harry devint rouge sang et ses canines poussèrent dans sa bouche Rogue recula de terreur.

_ Savez-vous qui je suis, un froissement de papier s'entendit et hary panta son regard dans celui de la rousse. Jean, enfin Rouge comme vous êtes en uniforme, le plus puissant mutant qu'ai trouvé le Docteur Charles Xavier et Magneto, il rit. Eh bien Mademoiselle, je crois que vous avez trouvé votre égale, ça ne marche pas sur moi, sourit-il.

_ Rogue, comprenant l'intention de la jeune femme tellement elle projetait ses pensée, il recula prestement et changea de forme, il devint un détraqueur, devenant invisible à leur yeux, elles furent à l'assaut de leur pire souvenir, lui repartit vers ses protection avant de redevenir lui-même.

_ Me voler mon don ne vous aidera pas, si vous voulez être protéger venez ici !

Pop

Logan éclata tout simplement de rire. Harry et son caractère, le jeune homme avait réussi à refouler la plus puissante mutante du Docteur Xavier. On ne l'écoutait pas le prenant pour une brute. C'était vrai qu'il était une brute mais une brute avec du réseau. Rouge le regardait méchamment et Rogue était dépitée.

_ Que devons nous faire Professeur ?

_ Je crains que nous devions nous déplacer...

_ Comment faire ?

_ Nous allons créer un convoi, ensemble nous serons plus fort, cet homme est notre seule espoir pour l'instant.

_ Mais il y aura-t-il assez de place ?

_ Si il nous invite je pense que oui, Son sanctuaire est une vrai ville qui agrandit tout le temps, je surveille cet endroit depuis longtemps maintenant je ne sais pas comment il fait mais aucune violence n'a passer ses protections.

Pop

Bon je m'arrête là, ce chapitre n'est pas corriger, j'attend la correction du chapitre précédent donc ne me tuer pas trop pour les fautes ! Je penses poster un chapitre dans un avnir proche donc à la prochaine !

PS : Cela vous a plu ? Laissez des reviews, je veux votre avis !


End file.
